


He needs it. He gets it.

by Shameless_n_weird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Anal Sex, Bottom Sirius Black, Comforting, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Sirius Black, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Kink Meme, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating, Mating Bond, Nerds in Love, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Sirius Black, Remus Lupin is good boyfriend, Sirius Black is a Good Boyfriend, Top Remus Lupin, Trans Sirius Black, Welsh Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, flufff, nerds, smol bean sirius, soft boi sirius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_n_weird/pseuds/Shameless_n_weird
Summary: when sirius black needs something, he gets it.  something i imagined, n finally wrote. Also Punk Rock Nerd Sirius and Nerd Soft yet hard boy Remus! Also if anyone is ready to write Remus Lupin POV , dm! :D





	He needs it. He gets it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta ed, i die like real hero! xD anyways, English is not my first language, charecters by JK.

He came home, entirely soaked. I was sitting on couch, reading about werewolf mating, because that's what was going on my mind since we entered puberty, and I couldn't wait for him to make me his. I know, I know we just graduated from Hogwarts but still. It was necessary that even wolf accepted me and Padfoot as its mate. We have a great sex life, but still I reckon he sometimes he thinks I deserve someone better. But how can I get better when I already have THE BEST. Anyways, he is standing there, and I just run into his arms. He grabs me. I don't care that he is entirely soaked, I just nuzzle him, and he picks me up. I stare at him. He is thinner than me, and yet he can easily pick me up. I was always in awe about his strength, that's the half of times why I soak myself. So he picks me up, I stare at him.  
His devilishly handsome scars which he used to despise. But m happy, he not actually hates them now. And what makes me happier is I am the reason. His amber eyes, his ear piercing has few droplets on them. He is looking back at me. I just go speechless, but he understands, he always knows what I need. He just kisses me. I don't care that the wetness of jumper was against my chest. I hook my legs to his hips. He pushes us towards the closest wall. We are fervently kissing. N I pull out. I look at him, it's his lust yet love filled eyes looking back at me. He is trying to press my hips into him, but it was not enough. He threw me on couch, removed my jumper and boxer shorts. I just didn't knew what I was doing, but submitting to him was best thing ever.  
He himself sat down beside me and removed his jumper. His white Oxford shirt, Merlin that sight, I couldn't help myself but moaned. He kept that shirt on. He got out of his trousers. His long elegant cock was before me.  
“C'mere” he said.  
I straddled him instantly. His voice was husky and sexy. I knew I was gonna get lucky tonight and if possible we could even mate. He started snoging me again. His hands on my neck, ass anywhere they could reach. I removed his beanie; it was funny that he forgot about that. I pulled out and started sucking on his pulse point. I knew that he got the message. He lifted me and we went to our bedroom. Today I had put on one of scented candles Lily gifted me during fall. He inhaled the fragrance. I knew it was his favorite flavor, after all she was his friend first. He pushed me against the closet and started kissing me again. I was sandwiched between him and closet. He started playing with my nipples  
“Ahh, oh yesssssss, oh moonsss,” I hissed.  
I was squirming.  
“Stay still pup!” he ordered in somewhat stern voice.  
It was utter pleasure. He started pushing his hips against mine, in search of some friction. Then my mind decided to disobey. I started sucking the pulse point on neck and he kind of lost control. I could see ecstasy on his face. I turned us and ran away to the bed.. Remus looked at me. His look was indescribable. He looked at me calmly, came near me. I don’t know what I was expecting but he suddenly pounced on me. I bit my lip out of sheer pleasure and within seconds we wrestled inspite both being hard and turned on. The friction due to grinding turned both of us into moaning mess. Finally Remus pinned me down.  
"My, My little naughty pup, why would you disobey your master. You really need punishment, don’t you pup?" He said with a smirk.  
He had straddled my thighs while I took deep breaths. I absolutely admired his look. How sexy he looked. Then he started licking near my navel. And I stared my chant of moans again. He then went more down, my inner thighs and lower stomach and I don't even know where. I was whimpering. He turned us and sat with his back against the stacked pillows, due to which his head and neck were raised up unlike his rest of body. He folded his hands behind his head.  
“I give you 5 minutes. Devour me with your skills, Darling.” He whispered. I was on his chest, breathing over his pink nipples which were peeking from his Oxford shirt. Then I removed it, to feel his cold chest against mine. I moved my legs to pull covers over us. I felt the warmth, and suddenly I feel more warmth. I was looking at him; he sat beside there smirking, that damn smirk. I go under covers n start sucking his cock. His smirk turned to ecstatic expression. But he regained and he took the control. He grabs my hair and guides me.  
“Oh pup, look at you, looking so handsome with my dick in your mouth, sucking it like you were born to do it.” He says while moaning but keeping his composure.  
My spit is on my chin, trailing down on my throat. He comes in my mouth. I take it all in. He pulls me up and kisses me. He then flipped me on him and started rubbing my clit. And I came just like that. I kind off was embarrassed. I knew there was no need. He flipped me again and I was resting against his chest. He then grabbed my ass and put his other hand in my damp hair, cuddling me, with forehead kisses.  
I sniffle. N then I felt like crying.  
“Shh pads, what happened baby...?” He asks.  
I start crying and I was actually crying in moon’s arms after we had such amazing time.  
“Pads, baby tell me…” He says.  
I tell him, my voice muffled up. I don't even know if I was audible but I say but then Remus sits straight and I automatically was transferred to his lap. Damn his wolf strength.My face was still on his chest. He raised my chin and said  
“Look at me pads.”  
I look at him, my eyes were glassy and my nose red. He kissed my nose. It was a pact. When he kissed my cheek or nose, it was a sign for me to relax and tell him what it was and vice versa.  
“I want you to mark me as your mate.” I say in a small yet confident voice.  
“No love, pls not right now.” he answers.  
“Why Re! Why? We already are so in love, then why don't you mate with me?”  
I am looking at him with feeling of being hurt and fright. He just pulls me in tight Embrace.  
“I absolutely love you Siri and we will. But more 5 days baby.” He says.  
“But why….?” I say while whining.  
“Honey, you need to read that completely and understand it” he says while pointing at the book which I was reading earlier and which I don’t know how but was at our bedroom’s door. I blushed with that I hide myself in his arms. He just laughs and kisses my forehead. I just pinch him in return. He welped. And then I laughed. N then I went on laughing feeling the tickling sensation on my sides.  
“Stop, Stop! Sorry I won’t pinch you again” I try to say in midst of laughing and calming down. He stoped tickling and said  
“I wouldn’t have stopped, but I care about my bits too much. And also my lover has a special demand which I have to complete in next week, so I need to keep them safe.”  
“Oh a special lover! Who is this special lover Mr. Lupin?”  
“ Well you see Mr. Lu~, a very very special lover, just the brightest star…”

I don’t think I heard what he said further because there I laid snoring on his chest, but the person I laid upon, I know him damn well, he would have said  
“…and there he sleeps snoring on my chest.”

**Author's Note:**

> So pervs! (>< ) leave comments and kudos! Also write your opinion on should I continue this to something more, like there domestic life n stuff (if yes, would love to discuss ideas) !


End file.
